Of Glitz and Glamour
by Fluff Inc
Summary: the sequel of The Boy In My Dreams! Tomoyo is now a famous star and model inside and outside Japan. She has a gorgeous and kind boyfriend, she has her own mansion, has her handmaids and her own papparazzi. Then one day, a reunion ivitation arrives at her


**When High School Reunion Started to Suck**

**By: Eina**

* * *

-yes, I know this is a very inappropriate title for the sequel of The Boy in My Dreams... but you'll see why entitled it like this... and oh yeah, I am currently having the writer's block... so please bear with me.... ;;

**

* * *

**

****

****

**Chapter 1**

**The Invitation**

****

****

"Oh goodie..." Tomoyo sarcastically sighed as she twirled her once long wavy, raven locks.

"What's wrong, dear?" Sonomi asked her daughter while typing some important stuff in her laptop.

"Oh nothing, its just an invitation." Tomoyo, once again sighed.

"Really." Sonomi tried to sound excited, though she had a hard time doing so. "Darn this company... asking for stocks and have the nerve of not paying!"

"Ok mom, I understand your pain." Tomoyo tried to switch their conversation back to the invitation she just received.

"So, what's that all about?" Sonomi asked to make her daughter from being the most sarcastic singer the show business will ever have.

"High school reunion." She stared once more at the linen paper that was neatly folded to fit in the long envelope.

"Hey, I thought you have been waiting for that?" Sonomi was surprised. Everybody loved high school reunions, even the outcasts, weirdoes, and even dorks. Why? Because you could show off and even intimidate people who once discriminated you. See, it's a nice way of getting revenge.

"Of course!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"It's just... you know... they might think I'm a different person or something for being a signer or so..." She added.

"Aw! Don't worry. I'm sure they won't." Sonomi assured her daughter.

"Yeah." Tomoyo sighed and left for her room.

Reunion... ha! It would be nice to see them all again. Oh men... I better check if I could still remember their names... Where in the world did I place that?

"Aha!" Tomoyo took out a blue box under her bed. It was filled with her old stuff. Photos, letters, some of her notebooks and her Algebra book she used to hit Eriol with every time. Then there was her old high school journal. She scanned through the pages as her radio weirdly played Cyndi Lauper's song, Time After Time.

_Lying in my bed I hear,_

_The clock tick and think of you_

_Walking through circles_

_Confusion is nothing new_

She stopped on the page where she pasted the picture she 'borrowed' from Eriol. She stared at the picture for a while and boom! She saw clearly the last day Eriol went to school before he left for England. When he learned he was engaged to somebody else.

"_Tomoyo! What are you doing?" Sakura asked her._

"_What the hell do you mean?" Tomoyo just stared at her._

"_Couldn't you just ask for a picture or something?" Sakura exclaimed. _

"_Why should I?" Tomoyo grunted. "Besides, he should be the one asking for a picture... he's the guy, you know!"_

"_Oh." Sakura sighed. She caught me there. People in love are so cranky! Wait! I'm not cranky.... Hmmm... this is confusing. Sakura thought. _

"_Whatever!" Sakura cried. "By the way, don't you wait for him to kiss you or something... the poor guy is leaving tomorrow!"_

_Tomoyo spit out the soda she was drinking. "What?"_

_Sakura stared at her. A kiss? That's preposterous!_

"_Sakura... stop living in a fairytale world... as of now, I am trying to forget..." Tomoyo paused as she saw Eriol stop by their table._

"_Hey." He said._

"_What do you need?" Tomoyo grumpily said._

"_Uhm... do you guys mind holding this for a while." He looked at Sakura as he placed his bag on their table._

"_Sure! Why not!" Sakura smiled._

"_Thanks." He said as he ran off to the gym._

"_What are you doing!" Tomoyo exclaimed._

"_Oh stop being so innocent! Deep inside, you know that you really like him... so quit the act!" Sakura laughed. "Besides it doesn't look good on you."  
_

"_Thanks." Tomoyo sarcastically sighed as she continued to eat her lunch._

"_Where did he place it?" Sakura asked as she searched through his bag._

"_You know, no normal person would even think of leaving their wallet in their bag." Tomoyo tried to stop her friend's most rare trait. Being nosy._

"_Says who?" Sakura laughed as she waved Eriol's Hugo Boss wallet on Tomoyo's face._

"_Oh... well it seems that I was mistaken to think that he is normal." Tomoyo laughed._

"_Here!" Sakura gave a wallet-sized photograph to Tomoyo._

"_What is that for?" Tomoyo jumpily said._

"_Stupid. It's his picture." Sakura showed it to her. "I know you want it. Don't resist the temptation, my friend. Come on, take it."_

"_You want me to make a devil costume for you?" Tomoyo asked. "The role suits you well. Did you even hear what you just said?"  
_

_Sakura sweat dropped. Why is Tomoyo like this? She reached Tomoyo's hand and gave her the photograph. "Please Tomoyo, get it."_

_She stared at Sakura. Why was she begging her like this to accept the picture. She wanted to forget about him. But... Sakura was very... very... miserable. ;;_

"_Fine." Tomoyo sighed. "But please, don't ever discuss anything about this thing with me ever again!"_

"_Sure!"_

Ring!

Tomoyo suddenly snapped back to reality. Her phone was ringing.

"Hello?" Tomoyo answered the phone. "Oh, hey baby!" She said sweetly.

"Aha."

"Sure."

"Bye."

"Love you."

Sigh!

She fell asleep. It felt weird. Seeing herself ten years ago, with Sakura and Eriol- the boy she wanted to forget. But why was she dreaming about Eriol, again?

**Somewhere in England **

Eriol Hiiragizawa, one of England's smartest and youngest minds. He is now the Vice- President of a powerful company, and can have any girl he wants... or so he thinks...

"Eriol!" Nakuru busted in his office.

Eriol was sitting in his chair with his feet on his desk. He was staring at the yearbook Sakura sent to him. In there, Tomoyo was nominated as the student who would be most likely to succeed.

"Hey."

No answer.

"You are going to melt Tomoyo's picture if you won't stop staring at it." Nakuru cried.

"Oh... hey!" Eriol smiled. "What up?"

What up? Now that's a formal greeting from a powerful image!

"This." Nakuru placed a bulky envelope on his desk. "I think it's from Sakura. She called me minutes ago to say that its contents is very important and that you better read it!"

"Really." Eriol laughed as he slowly tore a small part of the envelope.

"Oh yeah, she also said that you better attend because, as she said, it was hard convincing the invitation committee to invite you." Nakuru added.

"Easy for her to say." Eriol sighed. "She doesn't even know how it feels to run a company."

"What is that, anyway?" Nakuru asked.

"The invitation to Tomoeda High's 10th Reunion." He told her. "It also says that, I am under the special guests list. She never stops."

"Why would she? It is clearly obvious that you still like her!" Nakuru laughed. "By the way... I told Aya to come over."

"Why?"

"Well..." Nakuru hesitated to talk about Eriol's feelings. He gets cranky and grumpy.

"Well what?"

"Sakura said she enclosed a plane ticket for you... which means you don't have a choice." Nakuru said.

"Well... I have." Eriol proudly said.

"But do you think she'll ever accept it. Eriol, it's clear that she wants you to attend!" Nakuru was having a hard time convincing him. She herself wanted to go back to Japan, but going back with Eriol to finish his love life would be so musch better than sight seeing.

"Fine." Eriol sighed. "Tell Aya to come to my office... tomorrow."

"Sure thing!" Nakuru smiled. Her convincing plan was a success.

Little did he know that his own cousin was helping Sakura to make him and Tomoyo see each other again... will they be successful?

Find out...

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: Please... read and review...

thanks!

* * *


End file.
